Heretofore, others have manufactured and sold combines having crop headers whose harvesting height is adjusted through pivotal movement about a transverse axis. The pivot support for the header usually includes a pair of laterally spaced pivot supports at opposite sides of the upper rear end of the conveyor portion of the header. Heretofore, the pivot connections have been vertically adjustable so as to level the header in relation to the ground. One such adjustable connection is illustrated in FIGS. 1 through 3 of the attached drawings which are hereinafter described in the detailed description of the drawings.